zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Jammer Lea
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hollow ichigo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 21:59, September 10, 2009 y arent u on the community list if u r a member?--Leon35 22:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ps-sign your work when u are leaving a message on a talk page. if u have any questions, dont hesitate 2 ask no matter how noobish they are. good luck!--Leon35 22:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Leon. I wasn't reading and missed how to sign my name. orz :I just joined, so that's why I'm not on the community list. Jammer Lea 22:20, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Beats me.... Silverblade1 23:11, September 10, 2009 (UTC)Silverblade1 I love the intelligent discourse that takes place on this website. Don't you? - Pbjsammich 02:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Jammer Lea 02:22, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::YOUR PASTA IS INFERIOR Pointytilly 20:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE GO TO MY TALK PAGE THIS IS URGENT!--Leon35 21:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) and pasta is nice u ppl underestimate the power of the Ravioli!--Silverblade1 21:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) hohoho but u see? the raviloi king is dead! NOW THE SPAGETII WILL BE HELPLESS AGIANT THE POWER OF MY TORTALINI! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (thats the most sense i have made all day!)--Leon35 18:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) um wat r u doing? - bootlegs it says u edited my talk page, then i go all the way there and find out nothing changed...r u trying 2 boost ur edit count or somtin?--Leon35 18:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) u better not have changed anything (especialy my stuuf to stuff! u kno how much i hate that!) :It's okay Leon, I was gonna try to comment some on the stuff you added to your page today, but I couldn't find what I was trying to look for, so I just removed what I wrote. Sorry about that. I promise I didn't touch anything else.Jammer Lea 18:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) oh ty then. wat were u gonna say by the way? do u have any leads any and all info is very very very very very very very very very very very VERY helpful--TELL ME WAT U KNO OR MY ZOMBIE ARMY WILL CONSUME U! 18:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I was going to say that the blue saber tiger reminded me a lot of a bootleg I saw once on this Chinese toy site - The Intense Panther, but it's not a site that you can order from. You have to be a business. D: Either way, it's not the same one you saw on eBay, just a similar color. Jammer Lea 23:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ravioli is still AWESOME!...spam... although nothing compairs to Truducham (Trer-duck-ham...its turkey, duck and ham all stuft in one chicken)...any way i think those two are more of a custom project then real models--Silverblade1 00:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :um...Lea is right its one of those plastic action figure things...just look at it closly (unless you knew that and wanted it any way) and the red sheild liger is a custom...the color of the canopy, i havent seen one made like it on any Zoid--Silverblade1 00:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) k i had help from tilly i still acnt figure out y it had a red head... definitly not custom...hmm... oh well. anyway the C tortoise page says the NAR release was buster tortoise. i have never seen that before can anyone explain? is it just me or did silver and tom drop off the face of the earth. also i think ur edit count went down lea.--Leon35 23:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, no, my edit count didn't go down. Uh... Cannon Tortoise... I'm pretty sure was just released as Cannon Tortoise stateside. The only tortoise ones I ever recall seeing in the NAR line were that one and the Missile Tortoise from the Z-Builders set, no Buster Tortoise with the extra CP unit. Really though, this should be discussed on the Cannon Tortoise talk page, not mine. XD Jammer Lea 02:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC)